She Was Never One For Dreams
by snowingstone
Summary: Post Hogwarts AU-ish Short story. Hermione is summoned to treat a wound in the last place she wishes to visit. What happens when the lady of the house and the golden girl cant seem to escape one ... interesting encounter?


Hey Every One,

This is a short one shot, done in about an hour and a half. I needed a break from A Time We Can Not Be. I... just like alot of you cant wait to write when the women can actually get together, but we all know it cant be yet. So i write this one shot to get distract myself and hopefully get back to the story with fresh new ideas.

Be gentle and I hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

She was never one to dream. It was fruitless. Nothing ever came about from dreaming. She was an analytical woman, fact driven, and a doer not a … dreamer. But here she was, 23, and for Merlin's sake dreaming. After she graduated Hogwarts she did a double apprenticeship in Healing under Madam Pomfrey, and shocking to everyone and apprenticeship under Newt Scamander and his grandson Rolf. She felt that if you are dealing with the dangerous animals it might be good to be able to heal one's self, and other animals. She really became interested in magical creatures during her return to Hogwarts for her 7th year. She felt isolated, and different. She often found herself breaking a Hogwarts rule and went into the Forbidden Forest for peace and quiet since many of the students believed they were haunted, or the worst creatures in magical Britain lived in the trees. She laughed to herself but let the myth perpetuate. In those woods she found unicorns, dangerous chimeras, sadly centaurs were considered magical creatures. Even the acromantulas… if shown who was more powerful would begin to accept her presence, even if they drooled at the sight of her from their snapping pincers. It was then she thought about becoming a magical veterinarian, and healer to those who had suffered from being injured by these creatures. She contacted Newt, and Madam Pomfrey, and both agreed immediately to take her on as an apprentice, especially since she was known as the Golden Girl.

Now after a few years of apprenticing, and studying, she would travel the world and heal animals of magical origin, and loved every moment of it, until she was summoned. Summoned by _her_. She found Malfoy Manor changed only slightly since the war, but she could still smell the dark magic festering with in. After the war she and Headmistress McGonagall worked on her animagus and the older witch was very surprised at her transformation into a black jaguar. Her coat very dark, like a black void with a pattern of a darker shade of the brown color of her human hair. She looked ferocious, and the Headmistress was taken aback by this change, but the war made her who she is. Ferocious, untrusting, but loyal. Her animagus can taste old blood, and old magic. She actually chuffed in distaste as she approached the doors of the manor. She didn't even make it to the door when they opened and she stood there. Hermione immediately went on her toes, ready for flight or to fight. She hated this place. Then she looked at Hermione and her blue eyes pierced her to her core. _Shit._

As it turned Draco got himself injured by a magical creature he didn't see, and it bit his calf on the grounds. Narcissa was the picture of cool and calm. The only tell that she was scared for her son was her scent, and Hermione almost drowned in it. She asked the woman to leave so she can work, and she refused. Hermione growled and spun laying into the woman that if she wanted help, then she need to leave she was distracting enough as it was and didn't need her hovering. Narcissa made to argue and that was when Hermione felt her ire rise, and her Jaguar rose to the surface, she could feel her eyes shift. She never felt her animal so responsive to another person before. Narcissa conjured a chair and sat in the furthest corner of the large bedroom, and Hermione only sighed.

Hermione peeled back the sheet to see Draco's leg noting his fever and thought the worst. She looked down toward his calf and noticed the line of red leading toward his groin. Hermione sighed relieved and took out ingredients and asked Narcissa for hot water. She called her house elf and in no time Hermione made a compress of herbs, and made Draco drink a foul tasting potion she devised just for spiders.

"Magical Wasp Spider. They are relatively new to the Uk, but all you need is an exterminator and to be careful in your gardens. Have a good Day," Hermione said in a clipped tone and went to leave but a hand landed on her arm. Soft, and warm were not words she would have thought to describe Narcissa Malfoy.

"Will he be ok?" Narcissa's eyes slipped back in to Hermione's brown irises. Hermione felt a twitch in places she would really rather never feel in regards to this woman.

"Of course why do you think I am leaving?" Hermione once more clipped and removed Narcissa's hand from Hermione's arm. Narcissa stepped closer her eyes down cast.

"Thank you," she stopped as she fought with the past, "I never…"

"Don't even think of apologizing to me. I did my job now I shall be off if you don't mind. This house reeks of death and blood," she paused and inhaled, "Mine especially." She spun from the startled woman and walked from the Manor. She would be done with these people, she would be paid, and she would also be able to get back to her passion, helping animals, not humans.

* * *

Now it was months later and she still thought of Narcissa. She saw her every now and then in Diagon Alley shopping, or in the bookstore, or even the apothecary when Hermione went to get the rarer items for some of the healing potions. Then one day it happened. It was on the air of a warm September day. It was fragrant and spicy. Hermine followed the scent. She always let her jaguar remain a little close to the surface due to her occupation. It sensed so many things faster than she did, reacted quicker than she did. The jaguar liked the smell on the breeze. It got sharper, she could taste the fragrance as she rounded the corner her nostrils were practically flaring and WHAM!

She reacted fast and gained her balance but the body in front of her was not so lucky. She threw out her hand and pulled the body toward her to keep them from falling. She looked up and blue struck her. She inhaled and a hunger drove over her as every nerve ending screamed at her to taste, to take. Her lips were mere inches, sharing the same sweet breath of the woman in her arms. Her jaguar would not be denied. She pressed her lips to ruby red ones, and tasted. Hermione snapped back into control. She looked at plump well kissed lips, eyes hooded with desire, and pulled away. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Interesting," Hermione murmured.

"Indeed," responded Narcissa huskily.

"Have a nice day," Hermione said to the equally surprised witch before and she turned from her and causally walked away, as if there was nothing of note. However her insides wared, and screamed, and howled in desire. Interesting indeed.

* * *

Weeks after the encounter Hermione dreamed of ruby lips, and a battling tongue, skilled hands, and long masterful fingers. She woke up drenched and frustrated. A tapping on the window woke her from her dreams, and she uncomfortably swung her legs over the bed noting a shower would be in order. She looked at the owl and shook her head. She read the note. Shook her head again and wrote back on the note confirming a time.

She showered, she shaved, she ate, and she dressed. She took a handful of floo powder and spoke her destination. When she arrived in the room she whisked away the soot, and ash with her wand and looked around. She didn't have to look far. In the door way she stood. Gone was the wall of ice the world saw. Before Hermione stood a woman, a gloriously gorgeous woman completely undone. She walked slowly but steadily up to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her shoulder and hands slipped into her hair. Hermione pulled back and pulled the woman with her and flooed back to her home. Once there she turned the floo off and looked at the woman. Undone wasn't the word. She was shattered, just as Hermione was. They came together, a mass of hands and lips. Hermione kissed to her ear.

"How long?" She breathed her question on the woman's ear lobe.

"Longer than proper," Narcissa gasped as she let loose another moan as Hermione slipped her tongue along her jaw and then back to her ear.

"You have been mine but only in my dreams," she confessed.

Undone by both confessions both women blazed a path to more comfortable setting for what became a cosmically orgasmic event for both.


End file.
